


РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... VI

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... VI

\- И как тебя встретили Аманда и остальные?  
\- С распростёртыми объятиями, - фыркнула Дарья. Она и Квин сидели в её, Дарьи, комнате. - Без особого восторга но с доброжелательным любопытством. И на Джейн тоже смотрели с некоторым любопытством — первый гей в семье как никак.  
Квин улыбнулась.   
\- Мне тебя не хватает… Почему то.  
Дарья с интересом посмотрела на сестру.  
\- Странно, но мне тебя тоже. Хотя мы с тобой никогда особо не были дружны… Но в последнее время стали ближе. Повзрослели что-ли?  
\- Видимо… - вздохнула Квин. - Помнишь я рассказывала тебе о подруге из ресторана у который были проблемы с алкоголем?  
Дарья нахмурилась припоминая.  
\- Да. Что-то такое помню… Ты ещё собиралась с ней поговорить о её проблемах.  
Квин подсела к Дарье на кровать и положила голову ей на плечо. Дарья удивлённо покосилась на сестру но воздержалась от комментариев. Квин выпрямилась и забралась на кровать с ногами.  
\- Я её недавно встретила…  
Что-то в тоне Квин заставило Дарью насторожится. Она прищурилась и уставилась на сестру.  
\- И-и…?  
\- С ПОДРУГОЙ, - Квин так это произнесла, что было понятно и без объяснений. - С очень близкой подругой.  
\- Понятно…  
Квин ухмыльнулась.  
\- Забавное совпадение — она тоже художница. Длинные волосы. Брюнетка. Зовут Эллисон.  
\- Как ты сказала её зовут?!  
Джейн стояла уперев руки в бока. Квин спокойно повторила:  
\- Эллисон. А что ты так возбудилась? Ты её знаешь?  
Джейн вошла в комнату и уселась на стул рядом с кроватью.  
\- Мир, конечно, тесен но я надеялась, что не до такой степени…  
Дарья удивлённо приподняла брови:  
\- Что с тобой такое?  
Джейн почесала подбородок:  
\- Я же тебе говорила, что у меня была «подруга» в Эшфилде, которая меня домогалась? Её звали Эллисон. Длинные волосы. Брюнетка.  
Дарья нахмурилась.  
\- Сейчас вспоминаю, что ты что-то такое говорила и ещё пару твоих не самых удачных острот…  
Квин ехидно улыбнулась:  
\- Линди меня пригласила вместе с ними пообедать. Может пойдём все вместе?  
Глаза у Джейн заблестели. О её улыбку можно было порезаться:  
\- Я не против.  
Дарья хмыкнула:  
\- Почему бы и нет? Мне тоже любопытно взглянуть на свою бывшую «соперницу» за твоё сердце…  
Квин звонко рассмеялась и вынула из кармана мобильный.  
\- Линди? Это Квин. Ты не будешь против если я приду с сестрой и её… близкой подругой? Ладно. Пока.  
Квин спрятала мобильный в карман и улыбнулась.  
\- Она не против.  
….  
\- Эллисон.  
Дарья пожала руку брюнетки. Сильная сухая кисть.  
\- А где Джейн?  
\- Сейчас подойдёт, - ответила Квин Дарья.  
\- Джейн это твоя подруга? - спросила Линди.  
\- Да, - с усилием гася ехидную улыбку, ответила Дарья. Эллисон вопросительно приподняла бровь. - А вот и она.  
Дарья поднялась со своего места, обняла Джейн и поцеловала в губы. Теперь уже Линди вопросительно посмотрела на Квин. Та только пожала плечами.   
\- Джейн, это Линди. А это Эллисон…  
\- Мы знакомы, - Джейн улыбалась во весь рот. - Не так ли, моя дорогая?  
Эллисон была заметно смущена.  
Линди с любопытством смотрела на Джейн.  
\- Так где вы познакомились, Джейн?  
\- В Эшфилде.  
Линди теперь смотрела на Джейн с гораздо большим интересом.    
\- Так это ты, та самая девушка, что разбила сердце Эллисон?  
\- Чевоо?! - Джейн ожидала всего но не подобного вопроса. Эллисон сидела смущённо уставившись в тарелку. Квин ошарашенно переводила взгляд с Джейн на Эллисон и обратно.  
\- Она это, она, - проворчала Эллисон наконец подняв глаза. Она была явно недовольна «разоблачением» Джейн и немного сердита на Линди. Даже покраснела от смущения. - Довольна? Вот вы и познакомились, Линди. Можешь удовлетворить своё любопытство, наконец...  
\- Вот ты какая оказывается, Джейн… - Квин только головой укоризненно покачала. - Роковая красотка. Разбивательница сердец. Смотри, не вздумай обидеть мою сестру — прокляну!  
Эллисон хихикнула и остро посмотрела на Квин.  
\- Чья бы корова… Сама хороша.  
\- Элли! - Линди в свою очередь покраснела от смущения.  
\- Что? - удивлённо округлила глаза Квин.  
\- То… - проворчала Линди. - Я тебе потом объясню...  
…  
\- Думаешь почему я тебя отталкивала? - Линди и Квин отправились «попудрить носики» и сейчас стояли перед зеркалом в уборной. Линди предварительно проверила кабинки — свидетелей их разговора не было. - Почему пила?  
\- Почему?  
Линди вздохнула:  
\- Я только что узнала про себя ЭТО… Шок. Страх. Мир рухнул. И тут ты — со своим хорошеньким личиком. И чтобы ты сделала если бы я подкатила к тебе с объятиями и поцелуйчиками?  
\- Не знаю… - промямлила Квин. Она была в растерянности. Даже уши покраснели. И старалась не смотреть Линди в глаза. - Честно не знаю…  
\- Вот я и не знаю… - грустно улыбнулась Линди. - А второй раз получать по лицу не хотелось… Но и находиться рядом с тобой было невыносимо… И как твои родители отнеслись к Джейн?  
\- Нормально, - пожала плечами Квин. - Спокойно. У мамы были подруги — такая вот парочка. И папа повёл себя на удивление адекватно. Это я до сих пор не привыкла к новому статусу Джейн… И её родные к Дарье относятся без малейшей неприязни. Хотя и были несколько ошарашены случившимся.  
\- Им, твоей сестре и Джейн, повезло…  Я до сих пор боюсь открыться матери. А уж отцу…  
…  
Джейн скептически прищурившись посмотрела на Эллисон:  
\- Хочешь сказать, что у тебя это серьёзно? Я ещё не забыла как ты подкатывала ко мне, а потом быстро переключилась на Дэниэла, запрыгнула к нему в койку ради полезных знакомств и его связей среди галеристов.  
Эллисон спокойно встретила прямой взгляд Джейн:  
\- Да. Более чем. А у тебя?  
\- Более чем.  
\- Значит я угадала?  
\- Нет.  
\- То есть? - Эллисон была в лёгком недоумении. - Поясни.  
\- Другие девушки меня не интересуют. Только Дарья. Единственная и неповторимая. Больше никто.  
Дарья улыбнулась:  
\- Похоже я тут одна единственная осталась, что ещё не успела разбить чьё-то сердце…  
Джейн даже руками всплеснула и поинтересовалась с укором в голосе:  
\- А Том? Забыла?  
Дарья сокрушённо покачала головой.  
\- Забыла… Про бедного мальчика. Но он переживёт. Не думаю, что хотя бы поцарапала его каменное сердечко. Вот то, что из-за него чуть твоё сердце не разбила - до сих пор стыдно...  
Линди и Квин вернулись и расселись по своим местам. Эллисон прищурилась и строго насупила брови.  
\- Что то вы долго! Чем вы там занимались?!  
Линди сокрушённо вздохнула:  
\- Представляешь — Квин всё также холодна и неприступна. Так что мы не делали ничего такого о чём не могли бы рассказать своим матерям… Мама, а что ты тут делаешь?!  
Это было сказано дружным хором. Линди, Дарья, Квин. Высокая и элегантная блондинка улыбнулась:  
\- Вот, старую подругу встретила.  
\- Старую?! Я моложе тебя на полгода! - возмущенно фыркнула Хелен.  
\- И где и когда вы успели познакомиться? - поинтересовалась Дарья.  
\- Помнишь я рассказывала тебе про двух своих подруг которых потеряла из виду на долгие годы? - ответила дочери Хелен. Она и мать Линди уже подсели к столу.  
\- Помню. А где вторая?  
\- Умерла, - мать Линди помрачнела. - Дарья, можешь не извиняться - это было чёрт знает когда. А я вот остепенилась, вышла замуж, родила дочь…  
\- И ты ещё говорила, что их искали…  
\- Федералы, - закончила за Дарью мать Линди. - Но это им довольно быстро надоело. А это твоя… подруга, Линди? Я догадывалась - думаешь у меня глаз нет и я ничего не соображаю? До старческого маразма мне ещё далеко.   
\- Да, мама, - только отцу не рассказывай…  
\- Конечно, он меня до сих пор ревнует. Даже к мёртвой. Ничего, свыкнется. Смирится.  
У Джейн наконец прорезался голос:  
\- Мир тесен. Мир чудовищно, до невозможности тесен...   
 


End file.
